moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Dathrohan
|opponents = |image2 = Fistybig.png|image1 = Fistybig.png|primary_leader = High Protector Mara Ardentlocke}} |Secondary_Leaders = Archlector Isambard Trask}} ----- Crusader Lord Benjamen Fangore|Former Chapter Master}}|old_common = Champions of the Scarlet Bastion |motto = "Even shattered, our blades strike true." |Languages = |Allies = }} The Knights of Dathrohan is an order of veteran combatants within the Army of the Truthful. Initially an elite task force under the command of Andric Raymore, crippling defeats have shifted the priorities of the order, where it now seeks to preserve Crimson Legion's legacy, and follow the example of Saidan Dathrohan as depicted in the Codex of Flame. Its current chapter master is Mara Ardentlocke. Very few members of the Knights remain, but those among its ranks are considered exceptionally dangerous criminals. Practices The Knights' primary discipline is based on that of a paladin of the Holy Light. It seeks to combine spiritual and martial prowess for those exceptionally gifted in wielding holy magic, or any experienced combatant well-versed with the Scarlet Crusade's treatises. Most religious scholars and detractors of the order deem its methods harsh, unorthodox, and cruel, believing it breeds only vengeful murderers. Others find such measures to have been wholly necessary to combat the overwhelming threat of the Scourge. What is agreed upon, however, is the effectiveness they have had. In the hands of outlaws the likes of the Truthful, however, a dangerous precedent is bred, as driven crusaders may enact their destructive, violent will unchecked. Any who champion the ideals of the Knights of Dathrohan are considered heretics, much in the vain of dark sorcery, despite being inherently born of the Light's teaching. Treatises The Knight: Trials of Saidan Adapted from the classic methods of the Silver Hand, a Scarlet paladin is one who is fully dedicated to the Path of Retribution. Beyond just martial training, these knights accept the harsh reality they are posed, one where the strength of their creed exceeds any scruple or doubt, as total eradication of evil is paramount. Beyond simply exceeding the physical limits of the human body, these empowered soldiers are forced to endure branding flames as the Light's power suffuses their melting flesh, healing the wounds only to be scourged again and again. Through this agonizing trial, the aspirant will have learned to withstand the overwhelming power granted them. Both pain and vengeance allows the Scarlet paladin to invoke a raging fire, scorching the ground in their wake. As the elite echelon of the Scarlet Crusade, these knights are the deadliest weapon in the order's arsenal, and are never to be taken lightly. These are the predominate members of the order, some being given the rank of Protector. The Myrmidon: Ravager's Rage Warriors rely and strength and martial prowess. There are those who are not magically gifted, but have the passion and will to become just as deadly as their blessed brethren. It is not known precisely how these otherwise ordinary individuals are able to perform their unprecedented feats of physical strength, but the Crusade's champions have been said to have matched the strength of an orc, without the need of any magical augmentation. The Ranger: Strike of Swiftarrow (W.I.P) ... The Monk: The Blazing Coven (W.I.P) ... Equipment (W.I.P) ... History With the lofty aspirations of the rapidly growing and nascent Truthful forces, there served means to corroborate the 'Scarlet Renaissance', the early proponents of the splinter faction of crusaders beginning to order their veteran knights with prestigious ranks. While the more seasoned fighters naturally lead by example, especially among the ragtag groups that were more-or-less the rank and file, the elite echelon formed a chain of command under Crusader Lord Atlas Everward, founding the ''Order of the Flame. However, during the schism that formed within the Truthful, Everward defected to New Lordaeron, the order dissolving thereafter. The spark still remained. Rise of the Knights With the goal still in mind to establish an order of champions within the Truthful, High General Marvin Hayes sought out to rebuild Everward's initial plans, only under new disciplines and central faith. This time, it would resemble the Crusade's elite of the Crimson Legion, a tribute to the Grand Crusader; so was born the Knights of Dathrohan. Appointed as one of the first Knights of Dathrohan, Commander Andric Raymore was chosen to be the chief proponent of the order's direction from there forward. Recruitment for the Knights required a certain degree of previous accolades, including but not limited to those earned under the Commander himself. Few would ultimately be inducted, as not many prospects proved to be the particular cut above the rest; the Knight of Dathrohan remained few, but carried the potency of many. Hayes' ultimate defection did not sway the integrity of Raymore's men, as they proved to be a formidable defense for the Scarlet Monastery. Final Stand After being called to defend the Scarlet Monastery during its siege by the Ebon Blade, the Knights of Dathrohan were decimated within its halls, with only a fraction of their manpower remaining. Furthermore, the order found itself in its most crippled state following the Siege of Ardentlocke, where the remaining cadres under Raymore was defeated by Alliance and Ebon Blade aligned actors. The Crusader Lord The order's strength had yet to recover in the wake of Raymore's departure, though at that point, it ceased to function as militaristic order. Under the leadership of Crusader-Lord Benjamen Fangore, the Knights had become an extension of the Prelacy's scholarly pursuits, hoping to preserve and adapt the methods of expurgation utilized by the elite crusaders of the Crimson Legion. Unfortunately, Fangore's time as chapter master ended as he seemingly disappeared, his fate unknown. The state of the order was left in flux again. Currently As one of the few, original paladins the Scarlet Crusade to still practice its methods, and having been directly trained to be a Knight of the Crimson Legion, High Protector Ardentlocke was chosen to fulfill the role as chapter master of the Knights of Dathrohan, and seeks to further Fangore's pursuit, as well as avenging what was lost during the destruction of her father's legacy within the ruins of Ardentlocke. Notable Knights Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Knights Category:Soldiers Category:Crimson Legion Category:Paladins Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Religious Organizations Category:Terrorist Organizations